Un Millón de Ramas
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Siempre se sentaba allá arriba, el sol bañaba sus cabellos y un millón de ramas antes de marcharse cada tarde. Sora los seguía queriendo... eran sus padres, pero ¿realmente la buscaron alguna vez? Los años pasaron, y ella seguía subiendo más y más alto, pero el amor ya se había ido. —Un poco de Sorato— R&R!


Este es fic que me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la historia de un amigo muy querido. Algo tendrá de similitud, y sólo esa persona y yo podremos saberlo, pero lo demás es emoción para hacer una lectura más amena. En fin…

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son utilizados sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Ayudándome un poco más con las líricas de una canción de Pierce The Veil: _Hold On Till May_, para darle un final más claro a esta historia que, hasta ahora, en la vida real, sigue siendo un enigma. Cabe destacar que la canción tampoco me pertenece.

Ahora, a leer.

**.Un Millón de Ramas.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

.

.

"_No puedes salvar personas, sólo puedes amarlas"  
_— **Anaïs Nin**.

.

.

Un estallido se escuchó y le siguieron unos gritos. Dos voces explotaron al final del pasillo para culparse e insultarse mutuamente. Un hombre y una mujer. Otra vez. Era la cuarta vez esta semana, recordó ella, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que los había escuchado maldecirse entre ellos en toda su vida.

A veces sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se callaran, recordaba que de niña ocurría así.

A veces ella se marchaba primero y entonces la distancia era quien los detenía. Era un sentimiento que arrasaba con su paciencia y su corazón, se debilitaba al saber que su llanto ya no era capaz de detenerlos como cuando era una niña de 8 años. Trató de convencerse a sí misma y apartar su cabeza de todas esas cosas que salían de su control.

Suspiró cansada y atravesó la sala haciendo el ruido habitual en el piso de madera. No le preocupaba ser escuchada, después de todo, siempre que sus padres peleaban se aislaban del mundo y lo único que les importaba era descubrir quien de los dos tenía la razón esta vez.

Soltó un respingo, tomó su chamarra celeste y salió por la puerta principal con un portazo, esperando que la intensidad de los gritos bajara.

Y aun así ellos no se inmutaron.

Asomó con cuidado la cabeza en la ventana de la cocina y los encontró allí, él sostenía a su mamá de la mano y le decía que era una terca, necia que siempre quería que las cosas fueran como le pegara la gana. Ella refutaba, la madre de Sora no buscaba soltarse, sólo soltaba cuanto insulto se le ocurriera:

—Eres un malnacido, idiota, impertinente. ¡El hombre más inútil que existe en el planeta tierra!

Entonces decidió que había sido suficiente gritería. Sora no deseaba descubrir cuál era la razón, infidelidad, problemas financieros, un dolor de cabeza o una hormiga en el arroz del otro. Lo que fuera. Siempre eran excusas bobas y sin sentido. Parecía como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer con sus vidas, como si fueran otra pareja de jovencitos que peleaban cada semana, pero mucho peor.

De cualquier modo, en un par de horas habría terminado. Eso la reconfortaba.

Con cuidado tomó uno de los brazos de aquel árbol en el patio trasero, y escaló como siempre lo hacía. Sabía donde apoyarse y donde no. Sabía cuales ramas podrían sostener el peso de una jovencita de 15 años y cuáles eran su soporte desde los ocho.

Aquel árbol era su refugio, se aislaba y se relajaba para pensar toda la tarde, mientras los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban su cabellera rojiza.

Últimamente se había trastornado. Sus padres solían discutir al atardecer, debido a que ambos pasaban todo el día ocupados en sus trabajos. Su madre trabajaba en una floristería cerca de casa y su padre, un señor muy trabajador, había cambiado tanto de trabajos que ella ya lo ignoraba. Tampoco era como si a ellos le importara que Sora supiera qué hacían con sus vidas. Realmente les daba igual. En ocasiones, las mañanas eran testigo de sus discusiones ridículas, antes de irse a la escuela le quedaba ese sentimiento de desesperación… por lo menos hasta que se encontraba con sus amigos.

Era simplemente inevitable sentirse afectada por una situación como esa. Padres que hacían de lado la existencia de otra persona en la casa, alguien que se veía más afectado que ellos mismos en esa casa. Los meses pasaban, y con el tiempo, eran más las noches que Sora pasaba en el árbol que en su propia habitación.

Pero ya no servía, su lugar de protección ya no le servía. Luchaba contra todas esas sensaciones de desprecio y las dificultades familiares mientras la luna la veía crecer y caer, resbalarse en el flácido aire como una hoja que cae hasta el suelo. La verdad que había sido capaz de admitir desde pequeña, y en su interior lo sabía, sabía cuan enfermiza era la situación y enfrentar el hecho que de que sus padres nunca la buscaron sólo porque siempre regresaba.

No sintió que debía preguntárselo una vez más. Soltó lagrimas mientras abrazaba el tronco, desde allí podía ver su casa, tan bonita y elegante y por dentro no era más que un hueco negro que apestaba a carne podrida, porque sus corazones estaban podridos. El amor de sus padres hacia ella estaba fuera de control, era tan poco desde un principio que con el tiempo simplemente se había esfumado. Como un susurro, nadie se dio cuenta. La costumbre junto al tiempo destruyeron la paciencia de la adolescente, y entonces gritó, sollozó por minutos, lagrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas pidiendo auxilio. Acostumbraba a subir sólo para perderse, pero ahora quería ser buscada. Quería verlos salir por la puerta trasera y verlos desesperados, buscando a su hija que se había escapado de casa. Quería escucharlos llamarla, quería bajar de allí y abrazarlos… quería ser la pequeña niña de cinco años que llevaban al trabajo, donde su mamá le ponía flores en el cabello, aquel trabajo de su papá… donde tomaba los marcadores y se lanzaba en el piso a dibujar un parque.

Odiaba tanto ser invisible, odiaba tanto esperar.

Gimoteaba entre los gritos desgarradores, se le rompía el alma frente al mundo. Sola, abandonada.

Esperó al lado de la luna, con el sol ya hundido a sus espaldas… pero ni su madre ni su padre aparecieron. Enfrentó su realidad con tristeza y se secó la lágrima ella sola, con un dolor punzante apuñalando su cabeza… y entonces bajó del árbol.

Sora entró por la puerta principal, pensando que quizás esta vez sí la atacarían a preguntas acerca de su paradero. Siempre esperaba que así fuera. Tomó aire al cruzar la puerta, pero nadie apareció. Por primera vez, fue cuidadosa y no hizo ruido, y caminó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y apagó las luces. A oscuras, se sentó en el suelo. No lloró otra vez. Sólo permaneció allí, mirando la nada.

Las sombras de la cortina y la luz que venía de la calle.

—Dios, ¿cómo puedes no ayudarme? —soltó, ya no podía contenerlo. Se sentía como una persona, como un castigo que parecía no poder terminar—. ¿Por qué me abandonaste…? No merezco esto… —sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y se apresuró en tomar el teléfono para no volver a llorar.

Había cosas que aún no habían cambiado, el amor por su novio, por ejemplo. Marcó su número con cuidado y esperó. Luego de dos anuncios, él contestó. La conversación fue rápida, pues él ya sabía qué hacer para que volviera a ser ella misma.

«Nos vemos allí entonces… » le dijo con cariño, «no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien».

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. No dijo nada porque sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que el bienestar no duraría lo suficiente.

Él la comprendía, no hacía falta que ella le contara con detalles qué había ocurrido. Se había quedado estático, mirando el teléfono. Esta vez no iba a servir quedarse hablando con ella hasta hacerla dormir.

Él, Yamato Ishida, siempre estaba allí para ella.

Sora recordó que no importaba pasar una noche fuera en el árbol, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y de todos modos no ocurrió nada.

Tomó su bolso pequeño y se dirigió a la salida. En el sofá se encontraba su padre acostado, durmiendo allí como era de costumbre… o al menos haciendo el intento.

Fue aún más cuidadosa, no esperaba despertarlo y enfrentarlo. No quería más peleas.

—Sora, hija —le llamó.

Se asustó y entonces dejó de caminar con dirección a la puerta principal.

—¿Sí, papá?

—¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua? —pidió sin mirarla.

Susto.

Fue corriendo a traérselo y él tomó el vaso, sin agradecimientos se lo devolvió.

—Lávalo —exigió—, o tu vieja madre empezará a berrear como de costumbre.

Sora se mordió la lengua, odiaba tanto escucharlo hablar mal de su mamá. Vio a su padre doblar el periódico y echarlo a un lado para acostarse. Se echó las sábanas encimas y se ordenó dormir a sí mismo.

Ella obedeció a la petición. Estaba cansada de las discusiones y si lavar un minúsculo vaso impedía un grito más en esa casa, entonces lo haría. Siempre lo hacía. Se preguntaba, mientras enjuagaba, si no se preocupaba mucho por ellos… cuando ellos ni la notaban como la pila de apoyo. Todo terminaba sobre ella. Todo… aunque ellos nunca lo verían. Vio el reloj de la pared, iban a ser las 9:00 de la noche, entonces decidió marcharse por la puerta trasera, también así sería más fácil y encontrarse con su novio.

Sus pies se deslizaron hasta el árbol, tocó el tronco con nostalgia fuerte y tan resistente como siempre. El árbol que la había visto crecer.

Hacía frío, el invierno acababa de pasar y era bastante tarde como para estar fuera de casa. Se abrazó a sí misma bañada en la luz de la luna, porque en el patio trasero nunca llegaba la luz de la casa. La vivienda estaba a unos cuantos metros y apenas si lograba ver la luz que venía de la cocina, la luz que siempre quedaba prendida.

A los pocos segundos, detectó un sonido que venía desde arriba. Bajo otras circunstancias habría corrido, pero sabía que aquella canción significaba seguridad y calor.

Empezó a trepar igual que en la tarde, los mismos zapatos pisaban las mismas marcas que había hecho con los años. A unos cuantos metros lo encontró a él, con esa típica sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban por poder verla. La música se paró y guardó la armónica en su abrigo. Se acercó y como pudo le dio un abrazo; fue un abrazo lo que le hizo darse cuenta que él era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidar el problema, por lo menos un minuto… mientras estuviera en sus brazos. Le gustaba estar allí… sentía que no estaba en el árbol.

Pero allí estaban.

Él la alejó y se inclinó para tomarle la mandíbula y guiar sus labios hasta los de él. Esos labios… suaves y tibios labios de su novio. Nunca los había necesitado tanto.

¿Sería capaz su madre de aún besar a su padre?

Se preguntó si ella, su madre, aún lo sentía de ese modo, o si al menos su padre aún tenía el valor para decirle que la amaba… y si no, entonces para decirle que ya no lo sentía. Supuso que no, porque no era ni siquiera capaz de eliminar los insultos cuando se dirigía a ella.

Se alejó y el beso se rompió con una lágrima que nacía de sus ojos pidiendo socorro. Él comprendió de nuevo y se limitó a abrazarla.

—¿Es por mí? ¿Soy yo el problema? —dijo ella, abrazándolo aún—. No los entiendo, Yama…

—Nunca va a ser tu culpa, y tampoco tienes que entenderlos —la consoló mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Pensó que podía hacerle caso y olvidarse de todo por un rato. Le miró a los ojos, más azules que nunca… como si la noche fuera capaz de hacerlo más hermoso de lo que ya era. La comisura de sus labios se extendió cuando por fin la vio sonreír, comprendiendo que no valía la pena volver a llorar.

—Te traje algo —sopesó con amor—. Supuse que no has comido nada, como siempre.

El pasado que se quedaba en sus oídos le prohibía comer en paz.

Recordaba aquellas noches en casa donde olvidaba salir a comer por ignorar los gritos de sus padres; sólo una vez había sido capaz de meterse en una discusión donde ella terminó siendo acusada por no ser suficientemente útil en sus vidas. La acusada. ¿Y si no hubiera nacido? ¿Estarían ellos mejor? ¿Seguirían haciéndose daño?

Sus ojos desesperanzados dejaron de mirar la comida que recién había probado, pero terminó de comerla para no hacerlo sentir mal. Ese muchacho estaba haciendo mucho con acompañarla sobre una rama gruesa.

—Escucha, Sora —espetó con cariño tomando sus manos tibias—. Todo va a estar bien —le recordó—. No pienses en lo sucedido, tus padres… ellos tienen sus problemas pero tú no eres quien debe pagarlos. Nadie debería. Tú deber no es quedarte sentada mirándolos como se destruyen el uno al otro… ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote?

Ella negó con lentitud.

—Matt, ellos ya no se quieren.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Sé que yo soy la culpable —le explicó al muchacho, mientras aguantaba las ganas de derrumbarse de nuevo, tal cual lo había hecho abrazando cuando el sol aún se asomaba—. No son capaces de tomar su propio camino porque yo estoy en el medio.

No podría dejarla sentirse de ese modo… sabía que su corazón era demasiado brillante para ser un estorbo. Aunque quisiera decirle que lo olvidara sabía que no era tan sencillo, él, el novio de Sora, también provenía de una relación fallida…

—Cuando mis padres se divorciaron fue muy difícil, lo sabes —mencionó haciendo un mohín de dolor, hizo de lado la mochila que había traído para acercarse a su novia pero aún así no la miraba al rostro. Ni siquiera él podía olvidar el dolor de esos días—. Es duro ver como todo se escapa de tus manos, es duro saber que no pueden reconciliarse sólo porque tú lo desees. Takeru y yo lo deseamos por meses, pero fue inevitable. Mamá se lo llevó porque aún era muy pequeño y yo me quedé con mi padre —eso ella ya lo sabía, sabía que Yamato sólo vivía con su padre y que por eso era el único conocido que podía entender su dolor y angustia en esos momentos—. La vida se trata de eso Sora, las cosas van a pasar aunque tú no las esperes, y tienes que enfrentarlas —dijo—. Que peleen no significa que no te quieran, el remordimiento está entre ellos y tú eres su hija, lo que salió del amor entre ambos… ¿no te parece injusto pensar que ellos ya no se quieren?

Ella asintió pero no dejó salir una palabra de su boca.

—Has estado mucho tiempo en este árbol, amor… todos estos años has estado pensando en cómo se sentiría verlos juntos —tenía razón—. Sé cómo se siente estar aquí, arriba, en silencio, sin que nadie te escuche… pero abajo, justo donde están los sordos, también hay personas que van a amarte porque te ven y te sienten. La realidad es abajo, Sora, y hay que darle la vuelta, sin mentiras ni trampas.

Él se apresuró en secar las pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado de su corazón, y las recogió con las yemas de los dedos.

—Creo que no quiero subir más.

—Si yo fuera tú, créeme que lo haría de ese modo…

—Será entonces mi última noche aquí —le afirmó, venciéndose en sus brazos una vez más.

Él se rió y correspondió su abrazo.

—Me alegra que compartas tus decisiones conmigo —le contestó agradecido—. Puedes quedarte aquí, pero mañana regresarás a casa y empezaras a ver las cosas de otra manera con o sin ellos de tu lado.

Yamato se acomodó sobre el tronco principal, y la hizo acostarse sobre su pecho. Y allí la mantuvo en un abrazo eterno. Con calma, fue deslizando sus dedos entre su cabello, algunas veces las manos se le resbalaban por sus mejillas y hacía círculos. Su piel se puso de gallina, quizás por el frío o por las caricias.

—¿Qué haces, Yamato? —preguntó ella entre risitas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera darte un par de besitos antes de dormir?

No le salieron las palabras, se quedó intacta y cerró los ojos mientras él le daba un beso en el cuello, subió hasta llegar a su coronilla, le imprimió un beso entre los cabellos rojizos.

La quería demasiado como para volver a verla triste un día más, no podía dejarla allí arriba, sola, desconsolada… tenían sólo quince años, pero el amor del uno por el otro iba más allá del que pudieron sentir sus propios padres, el que alguna vez sintieron cuando vivían en otra ciudad con su hermano menor, a veces él lo pensaba así.

La admiró por un segundo. Seguro no existía mujer más bonita que su novia… pestañas largas y una piel quemada a fuego lento, el cabello le quedaba hasta los hombros de un tono rojizo casi naranja. Los labios de terciopelo y las mejillas encendidas por el incidente de hace rato, los ojos enrojecidos lo evitaban al sentir vergüenza, eso y haber llorado tanto tiempo.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—¿Eh?

—Me gusta que cuando estás conmigo —le confesó mientras se acomodaba entre los aromas de su novio, su perfume y su champú—. Siempre haces que me sienta especial.

—Sora, tú eres especial.

Estiró su mano y tomó la de ella. La acunó por un buen rato hasta que el ritmo de los corazones se apaciguó. Amaba la voz de su novio cuando quería decirle algo, pero más aún cuando se lo decía en silencio. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro antes de quedarse dormida. Él se detuvo cuando la vio quieta; con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido nuevamente, le dio otro beso en la frente.

—Después de hoy, sé que te debo muchos besos —ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —sonó divertido. El muchacho se rió en su oído—. Ahora trata de dormir.

—Siempre soñé con darte las buenas noches, sabes, así… los dos solos, abrazados.

—Yo también —sonó ilusionado—. Quizás no sea el lugar más cómodo, pero cuando estoy contigo, ya me siento suficientemente cómodo.

—Buenas noches.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Yama.

.

.

El sol turbó los ojos de la muchacha y le hizo buscar el reloj en una mesa de aire que no existía a siete metros de altura. Al voltearse se dio cuenta que su novio se había despertado.

Aún era temprano, por ser domingo sabía que su madre ya estaba en la floristería y su padre seguramente seguía dormido en el sofá. Los domingos parecían ser los días más pacíficos en su casa. Aún había silencio en la casa blanquecina.

Sus labios buscaron agradecerle a su novio aquella noche, debiéndole un beso menos de los muchos que le habían regresado la fortaleza.

—Guárdalos —le había dicho antes de marcharse a su propia casa—. Algún día los voy a necesitar, pero quizás me sienta caprichoso y quiera recibir uno más antes de irme.

Él siempre jugaba a ser chulo, mirar con demasiada intensidad y hacer caer a cuanta mujer… por eso lo dejó salirse con la suya.

Al bajar del árbol las cosas cambiaron. Antes de entrar se quedó admirando, tan cual lo había hecho la tarde de ayer. El árbol había sido parte tan importante en su vida que era casi como un tercer padre, o es que los suyos iban más abajo porque le parecía haber pasado más tiempo en las ramas más altas que en los brazos de su madre. Tocó cada grieta, inclusive un corazón que había marcado en lo más bajo con Yamato.

Sonrió.

Se convenció de ser capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. De aterrizar. De crecer y dejar los brazos de una planta que la había ayudado a sobrevivir, pero ya estaba grande, había madurado y ya había agotado todas las lágrimas e confusión. Sólo quedaba agradecimiento y felicidad, por eso, entonces, volvió a llorar… porque era duro tener que ser fuerte, tener que soportar golpes. Dolía mucho.

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando ya no tuvo más nada que agradecer, y se volteó para ver el cuerpo de su madre moverse entre un trote cansado. Los años y las rabietas la habían degastado, ya no era tan bonita como antes… ya no sonreía, pero corría, corría hacia ella. ¡Su madre la buscaba! ¿Por qué eso parecía, o no?

Justo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se detuvo. Los mismos irises se fundieron y hablaron entre ellos. El corazón le iba rápido y la cabeza se volvía a confundir, aunque por dentro la alegría iba a matarla.

—¿No es muy temprano?

—Querrás decir que es muy tarde… —murmuró.

Las ganas por abrazarla le quemaban los brazos y los pies, pero algo le decía que no era su decisión recibirla o no. Entonces otra voz se pasó por el fondo, el hombre corrió y la tomó por los hombros cuando por fin llegó. Su padre parecía levemente más preocupado, pero aún se le veía un vacío vacilante en los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —esa no era la pregunta que esperaba. Le dio otra oportunidad—. ¿Pensabas escaparte? No… —se dio cuenta—. No estuviste en casa toda la noche.

Ella negó.

—Sora Takenouchi —aulló su madre, aun manteniendo distancia—. ¿Dónde pasaste toda la noche? ¡No me digas que Yamato tiene que ver en esto! Ay, sabía que ese muchacho de pelo largo no iba a hacer nada bueno. Es un vagabundo.

—¿No la oíste? —refutó su padre de nuevo, apretándola más de los hombros—. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Sora?

Ella río. Claro… había pasado la noche con Yamato, pero no le preocupaba lo que dijeran al respecto pues sabía todo lo que habían dicho y hecho juntos no era más que una calma, una calma que amenazaba con desvanecerse entre los gritos diurnos de sus progenitores.

Volvía a lo mismo. Insultos, acusaciones y corazones rotos. Miró el árbol a su lado, de reojo. Ya no escalaría para ocultarse… ya no podía soportarlo, se había prometido no subir más.

—¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes toda mi vida?

Los gritos cesaron y ambos padres ocuparon toda su atención, por primera vez, en lo que su hija tenía para decir:

—¿Realmente pueden venir a juzgarme sólo porque acaban de darse cuenta que no me gusta estar en casa y que he pasado todas las tardes en la copa del árbol en el patio, cuando ustedes creían que me encerraba en mi habitación? —bramó la pelirroja con furia, en aquel momento su padre se dio cuenta y le soltó el agarre—. ¿Creen que nunca me afectaron sus discusiones, o que era demasiado tonta para entenderlas, ah? ¿Acaso creen que me sentía bien sabiendo que mis padres no se amaban?

A su madre parecía afectarle lo que decía, habría preferido detenerla y decirle que entrara a casa, pero la escuchaba… porque Sora nunca había hablado y ahora estaba gritando. Sabía que tenía razón. La habían echado de lado.

Sora a veces prefería que sus padres se odiaran, sólo entonces al menos no tendrían que aguantarse y gritarse e insultarse como si fuesen animales.

—Por Dios, mamá… tú no me educaste así, es como si ni siquiera se hubieran preocupado en educarme más que enviarme a la escuela. Aprendí y crecí deseando no cometer sus errores… por eso, no quiero odiarlos, papá —hizo una pausa para mirar al susodicho al rostro, luego clavo sus ojos en su madre, quién la miraba de frente—, mamá, quiero que entiendan que los amo… pero ya no puedo soportarlo.

Fue entonces que ambos cayeron en cuenta del enorme daño que le habían hecho al frágil corazón de su pequeña niña. La vieron apretar los puños y salir entre ellos hasta entrar a la casa. Sin portazos, ni gritos.

Sus rostros se nublaron y por primera vez, Toshiko y Haruhiko Takenouchi pudieron estar en silencio en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron, abrazándose a ellos mismos, no entre ellos… comprendieron lo que su hija trataba de decirles: que no importaba la decisión que tomaran, pero debían tomarla ahora.

.

.

Se había encerrado en su habitación, aunque fuera contradictorio era el único lugar donde quería estar ahora. No llamaría a su novio, ni a su mejor amiga, o amigo. Sabía que ellos estaban atentos a su situación y siempre buscaban hacerla pensar en cualquier otra, y eso no era importante ahora. El problema estaba dentro de Sora.

Sus miedos estaban siempre con ella, en el árbol, ahí los había tomado… pero la noche anterior había decidido dejarlos arriba. ¿Entonces por qué seguía sintiéndose mal? ¿Qué había de malo ahora? Se suponía que no debía echarse la culpa, pero sus problemas parecían seguir sobre su espalda. Perdía el tiempo volviendo a llorar. Había trepado un millón de ramas, uno por cada problema, uno por cada dolor. Las paredes se perdieron en su infancia y las remplazó por la nada, porque allí arriba, en la rama más alta… siempre estuvo sola.

El silencio al que estuvo acostumbrada ya no estuvo en el lugar de siempre. Cuando se percató de esto escuchó un ruido que nunca había escuchado antes… un golpeteó, y no era en cualquier lado, era en su puerta.

¿La llamaban?

Volvió a oír: _Toc toc toc_.

Sí, definitivamente era su puerta.

Con la chaqueta que le había dejado Yamato se secó las lágrimas, estaba apresurada, no quería que la vieran de ese modo. Sintió ñañaras en el estómago y el mundo pareció dar una vuelta, por fin… la montaña rusa estaba comenzando a ser montaña rusa.

¿Tenía que responder? Nunca antes la habían buscado.

—Sora… —escuchó tras la puerta. Era su mamá—. ¿Sora estás ahí? Necesito que abras la puerta.

Se paralizó antes de tocar la perilla y se detuvo antes de abrir. Se sentía extraño. Había un extraño calor, quizás era la primavera. Algo cálido, algo que la hizo medio sonreír antes de abrir la puerta.

Los encontró a ambos. Uno al lado del otro, con ambos pares de ojos clavados sobre ella. Su madre fue la primera en pasar. El aire se enfrió de nuevo, pero esta vez fue para ellos. Nadie dijo nada en un buen rato. Sora no los había visto entrar desde que era una niña, quizás tenía unos seis años la última vez que su madre se había sentado en su cama… al menos así lo recordaba.

Ésta la llamó, y palmeó su lado indicándole que se sentara.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, soltó lentamente aquello que tenía que decir. Sin muchas explicaciones. Su madre nunca fue una mujer de muchas palabras, pero hoy parecía más difícil que de costumbre… y no le quedó de otra más que empezar a rodar la situación.

—Haruhiko y yo lo hemos discutido un rato, hija, pero no ha sido igual que las otras veces.

Su hija lo sabía. Miró a su padre pidiéndole, con la mirada, el consentimiento que necesitaba para interrumpir.

—Mamá, dímelo ya —trató de ayudarla—. ¿Se darán otra oportunidad?

—Tras cada discusión es una oportunidad, Sora —recordó su padre, quien ahora se había acercado y se había puesto se cuclillas frente a su hija—. Como lo sabes, ya hemos tenido suficientes oportunidades.

Ella lo entendió. Movió su cabeza, por un lado decepcionada… pues no quería saberlo de ese modo, pero por otro sintió que gran parte de esos problemas estaban comenzando a espantarse.

Supo, que si ocurría de este modo, era porque no podría ser de otra manera.

—Es mejor estar lejos algún tiempo, no lejos de una habitación a otra… —le dijo su madre—. Le hablé a tu abuela, pasaremos unos meses allí —explicaba sin mirarla—, nos olvidaremos de esto por algún tiempo.

—No estamos diciendo que no vaya a funcionar, sólo que, al igual que tú nos esperaste, nosotros hemos decidido tomar… una última oportunidad, lejos el uno del otro, pero una oportunidad al fin.

Una sonrisa se reveló, junto con una lágrima y se apresuró en borrarla.

—Gracias Sora —le dijo su madre, en un intento de abrazo—. Gracias por esperarnos… —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió—. Eres toda una jovencita madura, gracias por todo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a marcharse. Su madre buscó la salida primero, pero la voz de su hija la detuvo. No se volteó sólo la escuchó, mientras su aún marido permanecía en la habitación.

—No importa lo que pase… yo los seguiré queriendo…

Internamente lo agradeció. Ella también lo sentiría de ese modo.

Las cosas empezaron a ser más cálidas. Habían pasado años desde que no veía a su padre sonreír, al menos una sonrisa sincera. La idea de por fin parecer una familia la hizo sonreír, una familia separada… pero familia al fin.

Porque se trataba de eso, ¿no? De ser felices al pensar en ellos mismos, al menos no había de qué arrepentirse.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta la ventana, desde la cual se veía el árbol. Notó como las flores empezaban a aparecer en algunas ramas traviesas… Mayo reía, y el árbol le daba las gracias al mismo tiempo que pedía disculpas por no haber hecho más que soportar con ella.

Recordó la primera vez que subió, había llorado más por no saber cómo bajar que por la pelea que había escuchado… rió ella también, ahora conocía cada rincón del árbol, qué insectos podría encontrarse en qué lado, a cuál hora. El cariño que sentía por ese lugar, esas ramas… eran recuerdos, eran el pasado pero recuerdos al fin.

Su lugar… sus raíces era en esa casa.

Crecer es moverse, en algún lado lo había escuchado, y los retos estaban fuera de las ramas de los árboles, fuera de su propia casa. Le agradeció en silencio, una sonrisa dijo más, y los ojos se cerraron para dejar escapar al último de los problemas… cerrando la ventana, por fin, para no dejarlos entrar nunca más.

.

.

**Nota de Autora.**

Está dicho. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Pues es cierto que después de publicar hay una calma extraña y creo que con este me he liberado de algo más. Realmente, al final, los padres no siempre son los encargados de enseñar, es un trabajo mutuo: aprender y enseñar. Crecer como personas, nadie nunca podrá ser capaz de decir que aprendió suficiente…

En fin, agradecería mucho sus comentarios. Creo que, en comparación con los demás… bueno, está demás decir que los fanfics han ido madurando, en retrospectiva, han cambiado de manera brutal, jaja.

Gracias a todos, nuevamente. Besos y abrazos.

_Rose._


End file.
